Frederick Elliot
Frederick Elliot is a supervising Government Revenue agent with the Bureau of Prohibition played by Peter McRobbie. He is in command of the New Jersey Division including Agent Nelson Van Alden. Biography Background Frederick Elliot is the supervising agent for the New Jersey division of the Bureau of Prohibition. Season 1 Elliot inducts a new class of recruits into service as prohibition agents. Veteran Agent Nelson Van Alden watches solemnly from the stage. Van Alden later goes to Atlantic City to follow the movements of Chicago mob boss James "Big Jim" Colosimo and his underboss Johnny Torrio. Van Alden tracks them to a meeting with Atlantic City Treasurer Nucky Thompson and New York crime boss Arnold Rothstein. Van Alden also identifies Thompson's driver Jimmy Darmody as a potential source of information. Van Alden picks Jimmy up and brings him in to meet with Elliot. ("Boardwalk Empire") At the Prohibition Agent's office Supervisor Elliot has Jimmy's war record and is impressed by its content. Van Alden asks why Jimmy is working for Nucky given his criminal enterprises. They offer Jimmy a job despite his leg injury. Van Alden tries to convince Jimmy of the godliness of the profession. Jimmy gives them information about a moonshine operation in an out of town funeral home. Elliot gives Van Alden the go ahead to raid the operation. ("Boardwalk Empire") Van Alden and his partner Eric Sebso later submit a report on Atlantic County Treasurer Nucky Thompson to Elliot. They describe Nucky’s lifestyle including his suite at the Ritz Carlton, tailored suits and his chauffeur driven blue Rolls Royce. Van Alden details Nucky’s involvement in protection rackets and payola for public jobs. Van Alden describes Nucky receiving payments from aldermen and the emergency services. Elliot is surprised that Nucky has managed to win re-election and Van Alden explains that he is popular, particularly among African Americans. Sebso tells Elliot that Nucky is involved in casinos, whorehouses and a wire service for racing results. Elliot asks his agents about alcohol and they tell them it is practically out in the open. Elliot reminds them that their original target in Atlantic City was Arnold Rothstein and asks about their progress on him. Van Alden believes that Nucky Thompson is a better target; Elliot looks doubtful. ("The Ivory Tower") At the post office Van Alden calls Elliot. Elliot answers and asks where they are; Van Alden explains that they are working out of the post office as it is the only federal building in Atlantic City. Van Alden reports Simon’s dying admission identifying Jimmy as the perpetrator of the Hammonton hijacking. Given Jimmy’s role as Nucky Thompson’s driver and Nucky’s brother’s position as the Sheriff, Van Alden wants permission to arrest Jimmy for murder personally. Elliot instructs Van Alden to wait until he has asked for clearance from Bodine (meaning Joseph Lamb Bodine the US Attorney for the District of New Jersey). Elliot tells Van Alden to go home, see his wife, and rest for a few days but Van Alden insists on staying in Atlantic City. Elliot orders Van Alden to go home and then congratulates him on his work. Jimmy is ordered to leave Atlantic City by Nucky to avoid arrest. ("Broadway Limited") Elliot conducts a surprise field office review of Van Alden’s team at their post office headquarters. Sebso complains that his desk has been covered with bags of post and Van Alden instructs the postal workers to clear the room. Van Alden gives Elliot a recently completed report that he had planned to post. Agent Keener, one of Elliot’s team, jokes that Van Alden has plenty of stamps. Elliot leafs through the report and summarises its content. Van Alden details Nucky’s criminal organization throughout the County. Elliot wonders where Van Alden’s financial records and witnesses are and points out that they have no evidence to present to the district attorney. Van Alden says that he is requesting resources to build a case against Nucky. Elliot tells him to concentrate on seizing large quantities of alcohol, telling him that his performance will be judged by the numbers. Van Alden says that his file ties Nucky to a capital crime – the murders involved in the Hammonton hijacking and the use of Hans Schroeder as a scapegoat. Elliot observes that Van Alden is obsessed with the Schroeder family and notes that he requisitioned Margaret’s immigration file. Sebso looks away as Van Alden weakly offers that he is being thorough. Elliot reminds Van Alden that he is employed as a Prohibition Agent and not a private investigator like the fictional character Bulldog Drummond and again orders him to focus on numbers. ("Family Limitation") Van Alden gets a new lead in the hijacking case when Billy Winslow comes forward as a witness. Winslow was Jimmy's accomplice in the hijacking and is willing to testify against him to escape conviction on the armed robbery charges that he is facing. ("Home") Van Alden continues to intercept communications from Jimmy and gets news of his return to Atlantic City. He arrests Jimmy and calls Elliot. Elliot says that he was in the middle of a command meeting. Van Alden explains the arrest. Elliot is surprised and asks when, learning that it was the previous night. Elliot asks if Jimmy has confessed and Van Alden admits that he has not but reminds Elliot that they have his accomplice, Winslow, in custody so even without a confession he hopes to pin the hijacking on Nucky. Elliot says that it is wonderful news and will benefit the Bureau of Prohibition. Elliot says that it is good work, sighs and hangs up. The case falls apart when Nucky bribes Sebso to murder Winslow. Sebso stages the crime as an escape attempt while transferring Winslow to a federal jail in New York. ("Belle Femme") Season 2 Elliot returns to Atlantic City when Agent Clarkson is severely burned in an explosion at a bootlegging warehouse. Clarkson was under the command of Nelson Van Alden and correctly suspected him of corruption but had not spoken with Elliot about his suspicions. Elliot and Clarkson's partner Agent Sawicki arrive at the hospital to find Van Alden already there. Horrific burns cover Clarkson’s right side and he is unconscious. Elliot blasphemes in shock and Sawicki tells Elliot that he had not exaggerated Clarkson's terrible injuries. Elliot marvels at Clarkson's survival and Van Alden professes that it is due to Clarkson's faith in God. Elliot blasphemes again; observing that Clarkson has a one-sided relationship with God. Van Alden asserts that Elliot's blasphemy is an insult to Clarkson's faith and supports this thinking with Clarkson's doctor's admission that his fate is out of their hands. Elliot has no reply so Van Alden begins a prayer for Clarkson. The other agents remove their hats to join him but Van Alden is interrupted as Clarkson gasps for breath and awakens. Van Alden touches Clarkson’s fingertips as they are the only un-burnt flesh on his right side. Clarkson looks at Van Alden and says “I see you, I know what you did.” Elliot asks if Van Alden understands Clarkson's words. Van Alden excuses himself, claiming he will fetch a doctor. Van Alden is gone for some time and is considering confessing his sins. ("The Age of Reason") Van Alden returns to Clarkson’s bedside where Elliot is sitting vigil. Van Alden explains his long absence as a visit to the chapel. Elliot tells Van Alden that a message has been sent to Clarkson’s family in Montana. A nurse treats Clarkson’s burns as Van Alden praises Clarkson's character and admits that he deserves Clarkson’s fate. Van Alden begins a confession to Elliot but is interrupted by Clarkson repeating his earlier utterance “I see you, I know what you did.” The nurse explains that Clarkson is delirious and has been repeating these same phrases to everyone. Clarkson’s rambling progresses and it becomes clear that it relates to a childhood memory rather than to Van Alden's corruption. Van Alden leaves the hospital telling Elliot that the conversation he wanted is no longer necessary. ("The Age of Reason") Relationships *Nelson Van Alden - Subordinate (deceased) *Eric Sebso - Subordinate (deceased) *Agent Clarkson - Subordinate (deceased) *Stan Sawicki - Subordinate (deceased) *Jimmy Darmody - One-off informant (deceased) *Arnold Rothstein - Investigatory target (deceased) *Nucky Thompson - Investigatory target (deceased) Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Season 2 Category:Prohibition agents